Two Warriors in ShadowClan
Okay, before I start, I just want to say this is my first story, so please don't judge. Also, I just wanted to say that this takes place in the LAKE territories. Chapter 1 Life in ShadowClan is good. Going on patrols, chasing off intruders (I'm talking to you, ThunderClan!), grossing out other clans with frogs, basically everything. My name is Smokepelt, by the way. I'm a ShadowClan warrior, a tom, to be exact. I became a warrior last moon, and it's been non-stop fun. Greytail, a warrior older than me, couldn't boss me around anymore, and I could boss the teeny apprentices, who haven't done their warrior's assessment yet. Here's a secret about me. I really, really, like Snowwhisker. I've liked her since I started being a warrior. She was always nice to me, and always offered to share prey or go on a hunt together... I couldn't help to start liking her. I know I'm not the only tom who sees her the way I do. I've seen ShadowClan cats, including Greytail, look at Snowwhisker in interest, as if they were looking to find a mate. Snowwhisker hasn't paid much attention to them. She mostly hangs out with Lilyclaw, also a pretty she-cat but with a major attitude. It's kind of obvious that all the toms like Snowwhisker, but I try to hide it. I know she sees me as only a friend, and she'd feel betrayed if I showed my feelings to her. She just tries to stay away from those lovesick toms. I guess I'll just try to be as much of her friend as possible. Chapter 2 Okay, so I've decided to make ever chapter flip from Smokepelt to Snowwhisker. Enjoy! These toms are driving me crazy. They're all trying to go on patrols with me, and share prey, but it just gets me annoyed when they come near. There's only the toms who don't surround me, the deputy, whose name is Snakefang, the leader, whose name is Toadstar, and Smokepelt. Also some other toms, but I don't know their names. Lilyclaw, my best friend, just tells me to tell them how I feel about them nagging me to go on a patrol with them, but I think that will either upset them, which I am a nice warrior and don't want feelings hurt, or that will make them annoy me more. Well, Lilyclaw is a nice friend, but I won't follow her advice. Speaking of friends, the only normal tom I've decided to trust is Smokepelt. I know he loves me, I can see it every time he looks at me. I feel the same way about him. He doesn't know, of course. Surprised? Smokepelt knows how to care about some cat without hovering over them every second. I want to confess to him my feelings, but I don't think it's the right time yet. He was made a warrior only a moon ago, so he and I aren't ready yet. I want to get to know him better. Maybe someday I'll get the courage to tell him Please comment how you feel about this story! It means a lot to me, because I need to know if I'm a good writer or not XD. If it is bad, SAY SO PLEASE! Chapter 3 I woke up today and walked out into the clearing. Not many warriors were awake yet, so I decided to go hunt for a little while. I was padding out of the camp before a voice meows, "Hey! Smokepelt! Wait up!' I turn around and see Snowwhisker running towards me. My stomach did a little back flip the way it always does when I see Snowwhisker. It's just natural. "Do you want to go hunting together?" she asks, looking me in the eyes. I nod and manage to get out, "Sure. We'll catch more prey that way." We walk out of the camp together and into the pine trees. We don't talk, until she finally mews, "Well, show me how well you know how to hunt." I nod and sniff for prey. Smelling a frog to the side, I got into a low position and crawl towards the frog. It has no idea I'm creeping up on it, until... "Hey! What're you two doing?" The frog jumps up, startled, and hops off. I scramble desperately to retrieve it, but it had already gone. I look up angrily to see which ShadowClan warrior had been foolish enough to disturb my hunt. But it wasn't a ShadowClan warrior. It wasn't ShadowClan at all. It was one of those mangy ThunderClan pests, on our side of the territory, looking as if we had clawed his nose and made him angry. Snowwhisker immediately fluffed up her grey tabby, and hissed. "We could ask you the same thing! What's a nosy ThunderClan cat doing in another clan's territory? The cat, a brown tabby tom, snarls and meows, "This is ThunderClan territory! Ever since Rowanclaw let that mangy rogue, Darktail, in, ShadowClan was never considered a clan under Starclan!" Oh, yeah. we get blamed a lot ''when it comes to Darktail almost ripping apart the clans. This is one taunt we can never defend at the Gatherings, and it makes me angry. "You can blame us for Rowanclaw being a weakling!" I hiss out to the tom, making Snowwhisker surprised, "He was never made to be leader! Now clear out before we call reinforcements!" The tom smirked and meowed, "I don't think you should do that." One by one, cats of ThunderClan started coming out from behind trees and bushes, standing behind the tom. This was a battle we were unlikely to win. Chapter 4 I was scared. No doubt about it. The tom was brave enough to reveal himself to us, and Smokepelt was brave enough to tell off that ThunderClan scumbag. He's cute that way. Anyways, the tom revealed more ThunderClan warriors, possibly every spare warrior he had. We stared at them for a few seconds then I screeched, "''Run!" It took two seconds for that to sink in for the ThunderClan cats, but two seconds too late. By the time they had realized what I said we were pelting through the trees, in the direction of the ShadowClan camp. I could hear the pounding many feet behind us, and I risked looking behind. Fortunately, they weren't as close to us as possible, because that gave us time to rush into the camp and get everyone ready for war. Luckily, the camp was awake, and we hollered something about ThunderClan invading and somehow everyone understood our screams. The queens and kits went to hide out in the Nursery while the apprentices were begging Snakefang to fight. So, basically, by the time ThunderClan stepped foot into the camp, Toadstar was screeching, "ShadowClan, attack!" It was horrible. ThunderClan must have been training specifically for this, because they seemed to be stronger than usual. Also, the fact that we were fighting in our own camp put the lives of the queens and kits in danger. A few intruders tried to get to the Nursery, but were thrown down by Smokepelt and me as we teamed up to guard the Nursery. It was difficult, but in the end, the ThunderClan cats ran to some other attackers, and not for the Nursery. Finally, Toadstar yelled, "Stop! Stop this nonsense!" The fighting cats fell apart with bleeding ears, muffled growls, and cuts. They snarled at each other, but the ThunderClan leader, whoI recognized, Foreststar, shouted, "Who are you, Toadstar? The leader of ShadowClan or a coward?" Toadstar's hackles rise. "What is the meaning of this fight?" Foreststar lets out a cruel laugh and shouts, "Your warriors crossed the borders. Again." "Not true!" I yell out at the two leaders, "Smokepelt and I were just hunting, and we ran into these mangy scumbags!" I point my tail at the tom we saw when we were hunting. Foreststar had run out of options. He snarled at us and rounded up his warriors to go back to ThunderClan camp. "And don't think the marshes are yours!" Toadstar shouted after them, "We won this fight!" This story just got interesting, and I'm excited! Please comment what you think of this story! Chapter 5 It's been three days since the ThunderClan attack, and we have been pretty nervous. Jayflight, a senior warrior, jumped during a patrol when a stick cracked. Littleleaf, a she-cat, sprang at a tree stump, thinking it was a ThunderClan intruder. Even Greytail, who's usually a proud tom, mews like a kit whenever there's a loud noise. The whole clan has been in shock, because ThunderClan isn't usually a clan that tries to take territories. Toadstar has promised to report this attack at the Gathering, which is coming soon. Snowwhisker seems more worried than shocked about the sudden attack. Very many warriors were injured, but luckily, none were new members of StarClan. Snowwhisker asked me if I wanted to go on a walk with her, and I got that dancing feeling again. I nodded and we set out into the marshes. We walked for a while, and she finally blurted out, "I'm expecting your kits." She turned red, obviously afraid of my reaction. I feel like I'm going to jump, but I can see she's embarrassed, so I reassure Snowwhisker with a smile, and nuzzle her. I'm relieved she loves me back, and that I don't have to confess that I love her. She also smiles, and I feel like I'm flying. We walk back to the camp, ready to share the news with the other ShadowClan cats. Chapter 6 Don't ask me how I did it. I just did. I went to Marshfang, our medicine cat, when I suspected I was having kits, and she confirmed my suspicion. I was embarrassed, but just as I predicted, Smokepelt loved me back. We announced to the clan our news, and I was immediately sent to the Nursery. It was more comfortable there than in the warriors' den, and I loved it. Lilyclaw visited me. She brought fresh-kill, and demanded to know all the details in the confession. I enjoyed her company, but then realized how late it was getting, so we said our goodbyes and I fell asleep quickly. *** It was morning, and when I looked out of the den, everyone was awake. I decided to look for Smokepelt, but I couldn't find him. "He's not here," meowed a voice, "Smokepelt went on the dawn patrol." I turn and see Greytail, a senior warrior. He had loved me before I was with Smokepelt, and he didn't hide it from anyone. "You must be unhappy that I have a mate now," I meow teasingly. His whiskers twitch, but he answers in the same playful voice, "Oh, I'll get over it soon. There are plenty of more she-cats in ShadowClan, you know." I talk a bit with Greytail, but then see Smokepelt come back from the patrol and say goodbye. I begin to race up to him, but stop in my tracks when I see him. Smokepelt isn't alone when he comes in. He's side-by-side with Foxtail, a ginger she-cat. They're laughing, as if they were just talking together. A brief though pops up into my mind, but i shove it away and rush over to Smokepelt. He notices me and I nuzzle him. Foxtail smiles at me, but I can see annoyance in her eyes. "Let's go eat!" I say, beckoning them with my tail towards the fresh-kill pile. Smokepelt nods, and we go eat. We go towards the food, but a sharp pang hits my stomach, and its so agonizing I can't eat. "You guys eat without me," I meow, "I'll be right back." I went to Marshfang, telling her about the pain in my stomach, which is growing. "You've been moving around too much," she declares, laying a tail gently on my shoulder, "You need to stay in the Nursery. I know you're an active cat and not used to it, but Smokepelt will bring you fresh-kill. I nod and say my thanks. I immediately tell Smokepelt, who has now finished sharing his prey with Foxtail, and he nods. But when I leave towards the Nursery, I hear them continue laughing and joking. Smokepelt and I were close, but never that close. I had a sinking feeling, that went down, down, down. Chapter 7 Foxtail and I had a great time. We started talking on the patrol, and I found out we had a lot in common. I was excited to see that Snowwhisker had awoken when we got back, because I wanted to introduce them. We went to eat and I was about to introduce Foxtail, when Snowwhisker told us to eat without us. I was worried, because Snowwhisker isn't the type to run away from conversations. I saw her go the direction of Marshfang's den, and knew it had to do with her unborn kits. Anyways, Foxtail and I joked around a little longer, until my mate came back and told me her news. She had been too active and had to stay in the Nursery, and I reminded myself to get her prey whenever she needed it. Anyways, she left, and Foxtail asked me a question that blew me off. "Do you ever get tired of her?" I stared at her in disbelief, and she stuttered. "That's not what I meant, I just... thought well... do you every get tired of liking her so much? I mean... she has a bunch of other toms chasing after her, so well... I just thought... do you ever get tired of being competition with the other toms?" I felt genuinely sorry for her, because I could see what she meant. But I didn't get why she would ask me this. I shook my head. "It's been hard to get her as a mate, and I'm glad I have her. It is annoying sometimes, when the other toms suck up to her though she obviously doesn't want it. But I love her, and that's that." I take a bite from the vole we're sharing, and I can't help but notice her gloomy face. "Shall we go for a walk?" I ask her, trying to lighten up her mood. Her face changes and she purrs. "I'd love to," Foxtail says. The sun is rising rapidly now, and we're walking out of the camp. Snakefang, our deputy, shouts over to us, "You're on the evening patrol, Smokepelt! Don't go too far!" We start walking in the piney forest, and before long, Foxtail blurts out, "I'm in with love you." she turns away, embarrassed to see my reaction Now I'm surprised. First she asks me a weird question, now this. It adds up, and I'm embarrassed. "I... I can't love you. I already have a mate I love, and she's expecting my kits." I meow, trying to comfort her. Foxtail looks back at me, surprised. She had probably believed that I would throw Snowwhisker away and be with her, but I can't. I love her. I had dreamt about being with Snowwhisker for moons. I can't love Foxtail. Foxtail looks hurt. "You do love that she-cat more than me! I thought you had at least cared a little bit about me, but you don't! No cat does!" She storms away, but I run up to her. I see her freeze, and try to reason with Foxtail, but I can see why she is still. Cats were obviously behind the pine trees. Not ShadowClan cats, no, but the scent of code-breaking squirrel-eaters! ThunderClan Intruders! We stand, positioned for those mouse-hearts to attack, and for a second, they stand. But it all changes when a voice yells, "Attack!" Fortunately, not all of ThunderClan came. Only a few, including the brown tabby tom that Snowwhisker and I first had a scuffle with. Still, we're outnumbered. We leap at them, and for a few seconds they stumble and it seems like we're going to win, but then I come back to reality and focus on not getting all my fur ripped off. It's horrible. Probably one of the worst battles in my life. Somehow I end up against the brown tom, who I hear the intruders call Mudfoot. "Nighty-night, Smokepelt," he sneers and smacks my on the side of the head. I get dizzy, and hear voices. Mudfoot's laughter. Foxtail's yowls of battle. The fast noise of pads racing away. And the endless scream that pains my ears. I wonder if it's coming from me. And then it all goes black. Chapter 8a It's more peaceful in the Nursery than in the Clearing, but I'm bored from here to StarClan. From what I heard, Smokepelt and Foxtail went on a walk in the woods, and I regret not being with them. I feel like having Smokepelt's kits is taking me away from him. I decide to lay down for a nap. That is, until Foxtail comes into the camp with an unconscious Smokepelt. I run forward, and Marshfang yells, "Snowwhisker! You're supposed to be in the Nursery!", but I don't care. Foxtail and Smokepelt went off without me, and look where my mate got into. "What happened?" I yowl at Foxtail, "What did you do with him?" Foxtail shoots me an annoyed look. "Calm down, princess. He's not dead. We ran into another attack from those filthy intruders!" Toadstar steps in. "What? Foreststar sent his warriors over to terrorize us again? ''I'll have a word with him soon enough!" "We don't need a word, we need a fight!" Greytail yowls somewhere behind me, "We need to make sure they don't step another claw into our territory!" A group of cheers rose up from that, but that was the last thing I wanted to do. Unfortunately, there weren't other options, so I found myself agreeing with the senior warrior. I turned my attention back to Smokepelt. "You will be able to heal him, right?" I ask Marshfang, letting worry slip through my tongue, "He's going to be alright, right?" ''To Be Continued... Chapter 8b Marshfang turned to look at me, and she meows, "He'll be fine. I'll heal him up. It'll take a while, but he should be back in a normal state in a few days. I let a sigh of relief go through me. Smokepelt was going to be okay. And if he was going to be okay, no harm had been done. Toadstar let everyone get back to their duties, and since I had none, I was going to have to cart myself over to the Nursery again. I didn't want that, so I decided to help Marshfang carry him over to the Medicine Cat den. ***Couple of days later*** I was delighted when Smokepelt had awoken, but I don't feel exactly too happy. He's been hanging around with Foxtail, who I'm pretty sure wants to be more than just his best friend. I don't know why it's annoying me. Possibly because after I found out I was going to have Smokepelt's kits, I've been drawing farther and farther away, and he's being friends with Foxtail as I was friends with him before I confessed my feelings. Today I tried to talk to him about this. I guess I figured he'd spend more time with me if he found out what was on my mind. I tried it out in midday, when it was time to eat. "Hey, Smokepelt!" I meowed, taking a shrew and joining him in the clearing to eat. "Hey." was the reply that he gave me, not even looking up at me from his mouse. "So... I heard you were getting to be friends with Foxtail." I said, hinting that I wanted to talk. "Yeah, so what if I am?" I was partially hurt from this response, but I shoved it away. "Well, it's just that we haven't been hanging out recently, and I feel like you care more about Foxtail than me, so I just thought..." This was the wrong thing to say. Smokepelt glared at me from his amber eyes. "There's nothing wrong with me hanging out with another she-cat. What, are you so self-conscious that you think that your mate should follow you around everywhere and worship you?" he spat angrily. "I know there's nothing wrong, it's just--" I started, but Smokepelt interrupted before I could finish. "I'm not stupid, you know, I'm angry because you think that any cat I talk to is taking time away from us!" "Look, Smokepelt, I'm not mad at you, I--" That's when he leaped to his feet. "If you're here to just meow about me having friends, then I'm going!" "Smokepelt! Wait!" But he was already heading for the entrance, making me feel worse that I had started out with. Chapter 9 I know it was wrong to tell that to Snowwhisker, but it was the truth. And if anyone needs to shove the truth in her face, then I'll do what I have to do. Maybe it was because ever since I've woken up from my coma, all I could think of was the last moments of the walk in the forest. The attack, the voices, but most of all, Foxtail's confession. Or maybe I'm just making up excuses to save my tail. But back to the point. Snowwhisker was obviously trying to get me to stop hanging out with Foxtail, which angers me. Why can't all the cats of the clans just come together, stop fighting, and sing 'Kumbaya' or something? But I already know the answer to that one. I find myself going towards the lake, probably because it's the heart of the clans, where going here is neutral territory. Maybe Foxtail is right. Maybe I am getting tired of Snowwhisker, and I should become mates with Foxtail. But then the story would go all over again, leaving me confused and ashamed. Plus, there were my kits Snowwhisker was bearing. If I left, Snowwhisker would be forced to take care of them on her own. I was lost in thoughts when Greytail comes pelting towards me. He stops beside me, shaking from lack of breath. "What is it, Greytail? Come on, speak to me." When he stops panting, he meows to me something so awful I forget about everything else. "ShadowClan is under attack!" Chapter 10 Lilyclaw saw Smokepelt ranting and came over to see what was going on. "Hey, what's up? What was that flea-pelt yelling about?" she asked. For a second I thought about not saying anything, but then it all just fell out. When I finished, Lilyclaw shaked her head in disgust. "Knowing Foxtail, and also every she-cat in general, when they see toms that catch their eyes, they don't stop showing affection to them, unless they get the tom. You may be in trouble." she meows, nodding while speaking. All of a sudden, we hear screeches of Attack! and Get 'em! The surprised ShadowClan cats look around, and we all see a blur of ThunderClan intruders tackling us. It's mayhem, and I'm too stunned to do anything. When I come back to my senses, I see my allies getting crushed. There's nothing I can do, so I run to the Nursery. Unluckily or luckily, I'll let you decide, I see a ThunderClan warrior inside the Nursery, threatening the queens and kits. "You--get--away--from--them!" I screech, jumping up on him and scratching him so hard, I think I can see the bones. I'm about to tell the queens and kits to get the heck out of there before StarClan takes them, when I feel a paw full of claws rake my belly. Right where my kits are. My last thought is that Smokepelt will never see his kits. Chapter 11 We rush into the camp just in time for us to outnumber them, and after scratch a tom's face like crazy, they flee like the little cowards they are. "Are you okay?" I ask Foxtail, who's ripped in ear during the battle. "I'm fine. I made sure the cat who scratched me ran with his tail between legs." she meows. "Still, you should see Marshfang and check out what she will do with that ear." I say, letting worry slip through. Hey, she's my friend. I don't want her to die. I stay with her while she goes to the medicine cat's den. Marshfang says she'll have to stay the night so she doesn't bleed on the moss or anything. I stay with her until the sun went down and it was time for me to go to the warriors' den and sleep. The next morning, something very, very, very, bad happened. Very. A ShadowClan warrior came up to me, Pinefoot, and asked me, "Dude, why weren't you at the vigil yesterday? You know, for the warriors who died." I was completely caught off guard. "Because I was with Foxtail at the medicine cat den. She was injured." Pinefoot looked at me surprised, and meowed, "Dude, your mate died. And you didn't go to the vigil? For a friend? Dude." My head suddenly felt dizzy. Snowwhisker was dead? She couldn't be... she was bearing my kits. What was she doing in the battlefield? "What--what are you talking about? She..." I sputter, trying to see if this is a trick. But then I realize I didn't see her all last afternoon. "You didn't know? Dude, you'll need better attention if you want a mate. Why not Foxtail? You guys are more together than anyone else is." he says, shrugging. Then Pinefoot leaves me with my thoughts. That night, I'm scared to go to sleep. Will my dreams be full of Snowwhisker? I decide to risk it and fall asleep. I'm not wrong. The moment I close my eyes, Snowwhisker appears before me. Her blue eyes are cold, and she doesn't look exactly happy to see me. "So it's true? You--you died?" I ask, trying to act innocent, but I know she's not buying it. "You do know what you did, right?" she asks, her voice deadly quiet, "You left me and my kits alone. And you ran off with Foxtail." "I only did it because--" "Quiet!" she screeches. But then her expression softens, but only slightly. "I had my kits." she meows, "Dewkit, Mosskit, and Graykit." As she says their names, three kits appear. Dewkit's a tom, dark grey like me, Mosskit is a brown she-cat. Greykit is a silver tabby tom with bright blue eyes. All of them stare at me with stony, cold eyes. "Greykit? You mean--" "Named after Greytail. He took care of the kits when we appeared here." Snowwhisker shoots me another dirty look. "You may mate with Foxtail." she meows softly. "I am dead. But you will never see me again in your dreams." She and the kits start to walk away, and my heart falls by a mile. The she-cat who I loved from the start was walking away from me. Forever. Uhh, yeah, this story is finished. Thank you for reading it, I worked hard on it, and it was painful writing it, mainly cuz I don't like writing about cat deaths. So this is my first story I have written of this wiki, so I hope you like it. Bai.Category:Romance Category:Drama Category:Blazeheart's Tales